


home

by arielf17



Series: ari tried to do bingo? [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, also there's a baby for some reason, post-battle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: prompt: accidental baby acquisition
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: ari tried to do bingo? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	home

Steve stood speechless at the plateau before him. It was a pretty ridiculous situation, if one ignored the property damage and post battle haze, which Steve had become rather good at to preserve his own mental health. 

The good: Everyone was safe, the team was on the ground, and Bucky hadn’t detached his arm and used it like a shillelagh. 

The bad: Thor had an unconscious Bruce slung over his shoulder, and Tony was rapidly photographing the two of them from various angles, probably so that he could spam Twitter with memes from an Avengers stan account that he thought no one knew was his. Steve and Bucky had resolved not to tell Tony that they knew the account was his or that they even knew what Twitter was, just to see how far Tony would take things. 

The supremely batshit, even using the special Steve Rogers Batshit Scale, specially designed by Bucky Barnes, Peggy Carter, and Dum Dum Dugan: there was a fucking baby. 

The baby was currently being cradled by Bucky’s flesh arm. The child knew no fear, and reached up to poke at Bucky’s metal hand. Steve sidled up next to Bucky and looked at the baby, golden haired with pale blue eyes. 

“You see it too, don’t you?” asked Bucky. 

“The baby? Yes, Buck, I see the baby.” 

“No, I mean...she looks like us. My sister’s face, your ma’s hair. Weird.” 

Steve looked into the baby’s eyes, didn’t question how Bucky knew she was a girl because he did too, and he knew what the child was doing there and who she belonged to. 

“Those guys we just fought, you remember, they said only by following one’s true desires may one reap true chaos. They hit me with some sort of spell, and I thought it didn’t work. But this is my truest desire, Bucky. To be able to make her, with you. And maybe I’m full of shit and so are the magic fuckers from earlier but she does look like ours, doesn’t she? And nobody’d ever love her more than us, right?” 

Bucky pressed a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth, then handed him the baby. He cradled the baby, and knew she was his. Knew she was theirs. Steve and Bucky’s. 

Officially, Margaret Angela Smith was born to a dead mother and unknown father and promptly adopted by two older gentleman who loved each other and wanted a lady to fuss over. 

Unofficially, Margaret Angela Barnes-Rogers winked into existence, born of the unexplainable. For the magic that brought her into the world was inexplicable, and as for her parents, all she needed to know was that they both loved her very much. 


End file.
